Strawberry Panic Spring Loves
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: The beggining of the spring after the series end.
1. Chapter 1

The Conference room:

Miyuki sat at the large table that would host meeting between the three schools presidents. No one was here at this early hour. With a sigh she gazed out the window at the fresh green lawn outside that signaled the start of spring. Slowly she released a stubborn breath and turned her small pen between delicate fingers. She glanced at the door way and noticed a shadowy figure standing there.  
"Shizumi, when did you get here?" Miyuki asked this off the tall girl with long white hair.  
"I was just trying to relive some old memories. I didn't think that you would come here too" Shizuma responded with a sad smile. Swiftly she pranced across the room and slid onto the table in an un-ladylike manner. Her alluring smile came on line with Miyuki's eyes. "I'm really going to miss teasing you..."  
Miyuki responded in her usual calm manner, "I have never enjoyed your antics all that much." With a downcast glare she added, "But I will miss your prescience. After six years does it have to end?" She looked over at the window again to calm her expression.  
She was startled when there was a large bam. Miyuku changed her gaze to see Shizuma's hands placed on the table palms down. "When are you going to stand up to your parents? I want to go to college with you." Miyuki tried to uphold her demeanor, "My marriage has been arranged since I was a child. It was set up that way for many important reasons, you know that." With a sad tone she added, "I wish I could get out of it..."  
Shizuma let her feet dangle back and forth under the table. "What to do about Nagisa? Do you think a long distance relationship will work between us?"  
Miyuki looked at her distressed friend. "I think you should talk to her about it. If you can make it a whole year apart then it would mean a lot to your relationship." With those few kind words Miyuki stacked the remaining papers in a pile and walked to the door. "Excuse me I have a meeting with the girl who is replacing me." With one said glance she left the room for the final time.

Nagisa and Tamayo's Room:

Nagisa stretched her arms out and felt the cold spring morning breeze blow in from the window. Oddly Tamayo was standing in her uniform by the window. Her puffed shoulder sleeves made her seem like a sad version of rapunzel. She had the same hair style as she usually did and a sad glare on her face. Nagisa slipped out of the comforters and yawned.  
Right at that moment there was a knock on the door and Tamayo rushed to open it. Nagisa ashamed that she was still in her pink pajama's rushed for cover behind the small desk she did homework at. She peered over the edge of the bed to see the student president Miyuki standing in the doorway with a stack of papers. After the two girls exchanged a few words they left the room together. Nagisa stood up with a sigh but she was also a little offended that Tamayo left without even a word.

Outside St. Miator:

Shizuma was walking to the greenhouse to perform her final duties there as etolie and show the new etolie what to do. To her it seemed like just yesterday that she inherited the place from an older student. With a jump in her step she tried hard to feel happy for Amane. As she approached the large glass domed building there was a grunt from behind her.  
Shizuma turned around to see Nagisa bent over huffing and puffing. "You had to walk faster?" She looked so cute like that so Shizuma came up to her and blushed soft lips across Nagisa's cheek. Nagisa blushed and straightened out again. Shizuma began to walk but at a slower pace so that Nagisa could be by her side.  
They entered the green house to find both Amane and Hikari chatting about the different color flowers represented here. Seeing a happy couple of etolie made Shizuma feel better. With a much more cheerful tone she entered there line of vision. "How have you two been since the election ended."  
Amane responded with a closed smile, "It's been a learning experience for someone like me. Politics have never been my strong suit." Hikari hugged her senpai with her frail arms, "But we have had a lot of fun getting to know the incoming students. They are so young and cute."  
Nagisa envied the other couples' closeness and came to Shizuma's side. Hikari noticed her friend and smiled, "How are you today Nagisa?" Nagisa looked over Hikari's beautiful blond hair and whimsical smile. Then she wondered about how others envisioned her.

The Lunch Room:

Miyuki sat at the table next to her sundae which she knew was bad for her. Tamayo was seated opposite her looking at the cute little slices of bread topped in cheese and lettuce. Her gaze fell on Miyuki, "So who are the other council members?"  
Miyuki responded, "You are the president of Miator, Kaname is the president of Spica, and lastly Chikaru is lumin's president again." Secretly she wondered how the girls would work out their differences. But then again there were problems in the council even when Miyuki was president. "Because Amane and Hikari are the etolie; Spica's president shouldn't argue that much. Also Chikaru is to kind to debate heatedly. I think you'll do fine."  
Tamayo glared at her untouched food and said, "So you and the upperclassmen will be graduating in less than a week." Miyuki was certain that she was really mentioning Shizuma.  
"Please take care of everything for me" Miyuki said as she stood up. Before she walked away she looked at the younger girl as if it was a mirror of her. "Take care of Nagisa even if she is meant for Shizuma." Miyuki walked away coldly leaving her replacement to mope.


	2. Chapter 2

The School Greenhouse:

Nagisa slowly moved the potted flower to its new location. She wondered if the plant wanted to be moved from its home and friends. As she placed the frail thing into the new plot of land and buried dirt around the roots she couldn't help feeling sad. Suddenly she felt the touch of warm finger tips on her shoulders and a light massage against her back. When she glanced up Shizuma was looking at her intently with a small smile.

"I'm so glad to see Amane and Hikari adjusting to their new role. But secretly I wonder if you're sad that this place is no longer yours." Nagisa almost cried and placed a hand in front of her mouth to stabilize the feeling.

Shizuma looked at her with a sullen glare. "I am graduating but that doesn't mean that I'll be far away." Slowly she brought Nagisa's eyes into line with hers. "I'll be in college and you're more than welcome to visit me. We will always be together."

Nagisa's face became even more pained, "But you'll be living in a different world without any friends. And, and I just want you to be with me!"

Shizuma watched the girl's face blush and sighed. "I wish I could stay but I'm to intelligent to be held back. Graduation is very soon and I have a future to prepare for. Just remember that you are more important to me than any of those things." Quietly she slipped her arms around Nagisa's small body and tipped her into a light kiss. Nagisa stopped blushing.

The Conference Room:

Tamayo entered the room with her hands full of papers. The first conference between the new council was a very important matter. Because of that she printed out a lot of information that she might need to know about the previous matters being debated. When she looked up at the table she could see both Kaname and Chikaru in their winter uniforms appearing bored. Instantly Tamayo's hopes fell and she had to struggle to regain some of her confidence.

Tamayo took her seat on the Miator side of the table and placed the stack of papers in front of her. With one last look around the room and a sigh she said, "I would like to introduce myself as the new student council President of Miator. As of today I will represent Miator in all of our meetings. Please care for me." With a slight bow of the head she looked at the others faces.

Chikaru smiled and nodded likely, "Please take care of me as well. Although I have already served as the student council president of Lumin I feel that I should try harder this term." Quickly Chikaru shuffled through her portfolio for some papers.

Kaname brushed a hand through her dark hair and said, "Then let's start talking about the new business. How should we celebrate the graduation of the year six's?" The Spica student president bit one of her nails and leaned back.

Tamayo tried not to remember the pained face Nagisa made when she came back from the greenhouse the other night. Shizuma would be leaving Miator for good. "I think that we should perform with music or a dance. Something that would make the older students feels treasured."

Chikaru nodded, "That sounds like a great idea. Why not we throw a semi-formal ball with music and dancing after the graduation ceremony? Also we can host a picture booth for memories and keepsakes." Chikaru finished speaking with a light smile and waited for comments.

Tamayo was about to agree when Kaname butted in, "What about Spica's sports division. Do you really think a ball while honor the modernity of women. And what of the choir, what should they do to honor their upperclassmen?" Kaname seemed really upset and turned to face the window.

Tamayo tried to say something but Chikaru added, "Then we could have the choir perform during the graduation to add to the appeal. Also we could hold a sporting event during the day."

Kaname then added, "The choir idea sounds okay. But if we do hold a sporting event it would be solely for Spica and make us look greedy because we hold the etolie in our favor."

Tamayo slammed a book down to acquire the attention of her comrades. "Miator can also compete, we have an archery club and enjoy horseback riding as well. I'm sure Lumin's students are good at some sports as well."

Chikaru sighed, "Maybe but I'm not so sure. I want to find an idea that works for everyone though." She leaned her head on the table and seemed exhausted.

Kaname stood up and stated, "You two can finish the details and send it to the etolie when you're finished. If they approve than I'm fine with it, for now." She stomped across the floor and walked out nosily. Chikaru looked at Tamayo with a tired gaze. Sadly it seemed that the student council was chalking up to be full of problems; again.

The School church:

Nagisa put her arms around Tamayo and cried into her chest. Tamayo enjoyed the attention but also felt really bad for her friend. The choir added to the depressing atmosphere that came along with graduations. The six years walked up the hall dressed in their winter uniforms and carrying roses in their arms. Tamayo sighed at the beauty of such an event. Nagisa looked up for a few seconds to locate Shizuma and when she did more tears poured forth.

Hikari looked over at Yaya as she sang. Her friend seemed to be keeping up with the beautiful event. Even though Hikari was aware of Yaya's love for her she was deeply in love with Amane. On a day like to day a day that marks an ending, Hikari felt sad for her friends. She tried her hardest to sing the very best to commemorate her senpai.

The line of students moved in front of Shizuma and Miyuki. They graduated together the same way they had entered, together. Miyuki smiled as she accepted her degree and the small red rose attached to it. Shizuma followed and smiled at the crowd as she received hers. Truthfully the smile was a lie, right now she would give anything to be able to stay here forever. As the Miator group left the stage Shizuma glanced at the windows that held so much sentiment to her. Deep inside her heart she wondered which girl's name she should whisper.

Nagisa clung to Tamayo as the crowd stood up to applaud the graduates. Tamayo glanced at her friend's sullen expression and tried to support her. Chikaru leaned over from the seats behind them and whispered, "Are you going to be wearing something pretty to the dance tonight?" Nagisa suddenly seemed better and asked her friend, "Can you please make me look good for Shizuma." Tamayo smiled happy to do anything for her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Tamayo and Nagisa's room:

Tamayo opened the small jewelry dresser she kept on her desk. With very careful fingers she pulled forth a small sparkling necklace coated in small opals. With diligent posture she placed the pieces around Nagisa's small neck. The face that Nagisa wore was one of bliss as she looked in the mirror. Tamayo tried to hide her depression and quickly moved to coating Nagisa's cheeks in blush.

"Tamayo, why do you always know how I should appear?" Nagisa's words startled her friend and made her powder blush her nose.

Tamayo rubbed the spot away with her nail and added, "I know the most about your different looks and style. From day one I thought you were the most appealing model." She swiftly applied a light pink gloss to Nagisa's lips and smiled lightly. "Since the time I took your measurements I've been obsessed with making you appear beautiful."

Nagisa noticed her friend's sad face. "I want you to know that I really appreciate you being friends with me. Even when I chose Shizuma over you...you supported me and helped me out. Your still here with me, um, I appreciate it." Quickly she stood up from the seat and turned around in her small strawberry pink ball gown.

Tamayo admires the small fairy style sleeves and puffy skirt. "I really like the color on you. Your hair is really bright right now." Nagisa combed her fingers through loose hair and touched it up. With one last glance at her friend she left the room leaving small footsteps in her wake.

Astara Hill Ballroom:

Hikari entered the hall dressed in a white gown that made her appear as Cinderella would. Amane was dressed in a white tuxedo to match with small roses clipped to the breast area. Hikari smiled at her knight and walked down the stairs while twiddling her hair. Sadly she had always been known for being a shy girl. Amane pulled her closer and whispered, "Stick close to me. You have a lot of fans now that you are the etolie." Hikari nodded lightly with caution.

Before the dancing even started Amane was covered in girls begging for a dance. Hikari tried not to be jealous she could understand why they would be attracted to such a great student. In the graduating sporting event Amane had won over half of the competitions. Hikari slowly poured herself a drink of lemonade and watched as Amane danced with a Spica student. She placed a small smile on her lips and stood back to watch. From far way Amane looked even more like a prince charming.

As she walked to the cookie stand she ran into Kaname. The older student was dressed in black tux and wore a pretty smile on her face. Hikari blushed and made small noises of complaint. Kaname quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "She isn't with me tonight. I just wanted to see the older students off right." Hikari tried to move but Kaname wouldn't let her. She was about to scream for help when Kaname ran a finger through her hair and whispered, "I just wanted to thank you for forcing Amane for me. Take care of her." With those words Kaname let her go and disappeared quickly. Hikari breathed slowly and looked around with confusion.

From the other side of the room Nagisa wandered around in her bright pink gown looking for a drink. Without meaning to she bumped into Yaya who was sporting a sexy red gown to match her sleek hair. "Nagisa, how have you been recently?"

Nagisa smiled and tried to compose herself, "I've been doing much better but I feel that things are slipping out of my control. With every day it seems the time that me and Shizuma part is coming closer." With a sigh she leaned back to let her heels have a break.

Yaya poured her a drink and watched her sip. She glanced across the room at Hikari who looked so beautiful tonight. Hikari appeared to be talking to Tamayo about the ceremony. Quickly she looked back into her glass, "I wonder if I'll be able to finally move on."

At the moment Nagisa noticed Tsubomi making her way over. She was dressed in small black dress and her hair was pinned up into a pink swirl. Yaya seemed surprised at the girl's behavior. Nagisa smiled a bit and looked over at the main circle.

Shizuma walked around in her trademark slender black dress. She ignored all the students' questions on her way to the podium. Silently she breathed into the mic and let her voice carry. "For all of the graduates... we made it...we live." With a mumble she walked out of the area and into the crowd leaving questioning students. From the side Miyuki whispered, "Always blowing things off, even now."

Shizuma found Nagisa standing at the table all alone. With a kind hand she said, "Can I have this dance my lady." Nagisa almost cried but she managed to hold it back. Slowly she let herself be pulled into a waltz. Shizuma smiled at her as they twirled around, "You look wonderful."

Nagisa blushed and stubbornly said, "I wonder if you really see me as beautiful..." At that moment Shizuma pulled their faces closer. Nagisa blushed.

"Of course I do" the older girl said gently. Soon they had danced to the edge of the room where the exit was located. With an appealing look Shizuma pushed Nagisa out the door and looked around before eloping. Silently she smiled and laughed.

The Greenhouse:

Shizuma laughed as she closed the door behind them. Quickly Nagisa ran to the flowers and felt their tiny leaves. "I'm glad I still have the key to this place, until tomorrow of course." With a sad expression she moved to Nagisa's side and glared down at the flowers they had tended together. "Just like a flower I was tended to by you."

Nagisa began to cry and the tears fell onto her dress. "I don't want you to go, please stay by my side." She turned to face Shizuma with tear stained eyes. "Don't leave me" she called out again.

Shizuma patted her head and whispered, "I'll never be far away..." With her soft nails she pulled open the sleeves of Nagisa's dress and then kissed her passionately. Nagisa murmured as they dropped to the ground leaving the greenhouse in silence. Outside the spring rains began to fall like tears from lovers eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside Spica's school:

Hikari bundled herself up in the large cardigan she had draped over her shoulders. The cold morning dew had soaked through her uniform. She quickly found a spot that looked clean and sat down on a small boulder. Amane came from the side still dressed the outfit she used when riding horses. With a soft smile she dropped to the ground in a squat and looked around the surroundings.

"The school looks so beautiful in the morning, doesn't it?" Hikari blew warm breath onto her hands as she spoke.

Amane nodded and looked at the pen where the horses would walk in the mornings. With a sigh she leaned her chin against her knee and twisted her hands together. Her small almond shaped eyes located Hikari. The girl wore a golden smile that matched her pale hair.

Hikari stood up and walked over to Amane with a superior air. Silently the princess leaned forward with an outstretched hand. "I'd like to see the horses?"

Amane lifted her head and blinked coyly a couple times. Slowly she nodded and stood up as well. Together they walked across the green lawn, Amane's arm draped around her princess.

AstaraHillChurch:

Tamao glared over at the line of new students all dressed in fresh uniforms. The Miator girls brought back bittersweet memories for her. Amongst the lines of new students for Spica and Lulim she could spot both Kaname and Chikaru directing people. The etolie were no where in sight. With a sigh Tamao walked towards Kaname.

Kaname seemed to be happier than most days, a sly smile lit her lips and she seemed to be ecstatic at seeing the new comers. Silently Tamao came to her side and asked, "When will Amane and Hikari arrive?"

The older girl seemed confused and just sighed, "They will be here on time. Unlike Miator, Spica's students admire timeliness." With a haughty air she moved away from Tamao and towards some of her colleagues.

Tamao spotted her friend Nagisa standing across the room looking glum and pushing her feet together. With a sad smile she resolute herself to caring for her friend. Quickly she walked across the room and stood in front of the red haired girl.

Nagisa looked up and noticed Tamao's concerned face. "Shouldn't you be helping with the ceremony?" Nagisa looked over her friend trying to pretend she was okay.

"The etolie haven't shown up yet. Due to that we can't begin yet. Do you want to eat some of the snacks?" Tamao knew how hungry Nagisa could be, likely the reason she wasn't eating was Shizuma's absence.

Nagisa waved her hands around, "Um, I'm okay really Tamao-chan. I just have a lot on my mind." Tamao looked at her friend's cute expression and tried to hold back her feelings. Nagisa was in pain so it was her job to fix things.

"Here come the etolie!" A fair haired girl called from the crowd. Both Nagisa and Tamao's glares were aimed at the door into the church. Standing there was Amane and Hikari. Hikari was soaked and her hair was tangled. Amane was huffing for breath and not even in uniform. Students gasped. Quickly Kaname Kenjo hurried over to them and escorted them out.

Outside the AstraeaHillChurch:

Kaname led Amane and the young blond girl to a location she was certain no one would follow her to and then folded her arms in an aggressive stance. "How could you do this? After the trouble Shizuma gave the council last year I was hoping to give Spica a better name."

Amane brushed some dirt of her white pants. "So this is a competition against Miator? Or is it against Shizuma?" With a confused glare she looked over at Hikari.

Kaname looked at the ground her face turning a bit red with frustration. "It's about neither of those!" She couldn't help but raise her voice in frustration. "It's because I picked you to do this! Even if you succeed me in everything you're my idol. I want you to be perfect!"

Amane looked at her rival in pain and then sighed deeply. "I understand. From now on I'll try harder. It was my fault that we were delayed though. I should keep a watch." Hikari clung to her girlfriend's arm and then steered her towards the building. Kaname stayed outside in the cold.

Miator Dorm Hall:

Miyuki Rokujo stood in the hall outside her room located on the bottom floor. Her bags were packed and sitting outside the door to her old room. With one last sigh she closed the door on the place that she and Shizuma had spent so much time. Quickly she picked up her bags and tried to leave with dignity.

The lobby was filled with quite a few girls studying, cleaning, or chatting. Those that noticed her wished her fare well or admired her. With the last shreds of her sanity Miyuki walked past them all. At the front door she opened just as someone pulled from the outside. Without meaning to Miyuki collided with the dark haired girl. Her bags dropped to the ground.

Chikaru rubbed her head and tried to comb her straight hair back into place. She then noticed that she had bumped into her former council mate, Miyuki. With a small sigh she laughed and picked up the older student's belongings.

Miyuki bowed a few times, "Thank you for the help. I'm so sorry for bumping into you." She followed Chikaru with the rest of her bags.

Outside MiatorSchool:

Miyuki and Chikaru walked to the edge of the school together carrying the last of Miyuki's belongings. "So your headed home to meet up with you fiancée?"

Miyuki tried to stay calm but couldn't help looking depressed, "I haven't seen him since before I entered this school. We won't be married right away but it is essential we get to know each other first."

Chikaru stopped in her tracks but didn't turn to face Miyuki. "Do you love him? Do you love anyone or anything right now?"

Miyuki shyly replied, "I love this place. Here was where I first felt excepted. It holds so many memories of my life. My friends, the student council, Shizuma, Kaori..." She shrugged it all off. "But I feel that if I stayed here now I might never have the strength to leave."

Chikaru turned to face her with a smile, "If you feel that much of a bond then she you should stay here. If that's what makes you happy then you should find a way to accomplish it." The younger girl's advice echoed through Miyuki's ears. Even as she left the notions were still in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside Nagisa and Tamao's dorm room:

Chiyo laughed as she pushed the rest of the costumes into her plastic bag. Yaya covered the young girl's mouth with her hand. Tsubomi silently put her finger to her lips. It was nighttime and the girls were sneaking into the dorm like they had done so many times since meeting Nagisa. None of them could quite explain why they liked her so much. The only thing they did know was that Nagisa was in dire straights due to Shizuma going of to college.

A small squeak made it way into the hall as Tamao opened the door. She was standing there with her blue hair combed to her waist dressed in light blue butterfly print pajamas. Chiyo rushed into the room with Yaya and Tsubomi following after. Quickly Tamao shut the door and moved into the candlelit room.

Nagisa sat up in her bed startled and her hair quite a mess. With a sleepy yawn she stretched her arms out and surveyed the girl's in pajamas. "Why are you all here?" Her voice didn't sound quite right after being woken up.

Chiyo smiled and held up the bag of costumes and sweets. "We wanted to cheer you up with a slumber party. Sorry Hikari couldn't make it but she's busy with a lot of things tonight."

Yaya looked a bit sad until she noticed Tsubomi looking at her. Instinctively she waved her hands and then said, "Cheer up Nagisa." Tsubomi nodded with a superior attitude to back her friend up.

Nagisa pulled down the sheets and hopped out of bed. Then the party began as all the girls sat on the floor and began to eat. Tamao smiled at the way Chiyo had replicated Hikari's cookies. Yaya sung a song for them in whispered tones. Tsubomi told shy girl jokes. Nagisa even smiled for a bit.

When they were done eating Chiyo pulled out the sparkly contests and began to act out a scene from some play she watched. Nagisa smiled and commented, "I love how she plays so many roles." Tsubomi became jealous and tried to replicate her. Nagisa just laughed in response. By the end of the night Tamao was able to put some of her fears to rest.

Garden outside the AstaraHillChurch:

Yaya came outside after finishing her lessons for the choir. With the last amount of energy she had left she sat down on a rock and relaxed. The sky looked so blue up above and made her want to pick out the clouds and all their shapes. Sadly today Hikari had not attended practice. Most likely she was busy being the etolie or spending time with Amane.

Tsubomi came to her side still dressed in her choir outfit. The younger pink haired girl sighed and sat down beside her. "Hikari didn't come to practice. I guess she is really busy right now." She received no response. "I know you miss her." The girl was possibly trying to cheer her friend up.

Yaya smiled with all the confidence she had. "The time for me and Hikari has passed. It simply is the truth that she is meant for Amane." With a frozen smile she added, "But it's nice to know that you care about my feelings." With a small laugh she swung her legs back and forth.

Tsubomi blushed and hid her face from the side. "Can I tell you something?" She had made up her mind to reveal how she felt. Yaya nodded. With that cue she said, "I think I like you. I think I know how you feel." Quietly she pushed her legs together and blushed harder.

When the moment of silence ended Yaya replied. "Even if you did feel something for me there's no guarantee I feel the same way." Tsubomi's hopes fell and she lowered her head. Then Yaya added, "But if you're ready I'll give it a try. Don't get your hopes up though."

Tsubomi leaned over and grabbed Yaya's hands between hers. "I really like you." With that she laid her head inside Yaya's lap and sat there like that as the afternoon dwindled. Maybe somewhere in that sky Yaya would be able to move on.

Student council conference room:

Tamao cradled the book of Shakespeare's Hamlet in her arms, the worn out cover brushing her arms. The summer was fast approaching and it was getting hotter outside. All around her the other members sighed in expiration at the length of the meeting. Originally they had all come here to choose a play for the summer festival. Sadly no one could agree.

Tamao was from Miator that respected literature so she had chosen Hamlet. Spica's representative Kaname had chosen the hunchback of Notre dame because it included action. Chikaru had chosen a modern Japanese play that neither girl was familiar with. Between them no decisions could be made.

Finally they had all agreed to let the Etolie pick from the three options. The students looked up the etolie so they would gladly accept the choice. All Kaname could do was grin as Amane and Hikari talked it over. Somehow that was beginning to annoy Tamao. It wasn't as if Spica was that much greater than the other schools.

Finally Amane spoke, "I think that Hamlet has just as much action and a better plot. Also I look better as a prince than as a hunchback." Hikari laughed and said, "Plus I don't have the talent to play a gypsy. A fainting princess is much preferred." Kaname growled and lay her head down in response.

Tamao smiled and clung to her copy. Hikari smiled at her secretly and then hugged her senpai. With some few final words Amane added, "I entrust this council to finding talented actors from all the schools to participate."

Kaname added and brushed at her dark hair. With a sigh she stood up and escorted the etolie from the room. Chikaru smiled at Tamao and then said, "Now that we have chosen your pick shall we begin casting."

Tamao smiled at the suggestion, "I know just the actor to help us." With a glint in her eyes she imagined a small red haired girl she knew. Chikaru smiled because she could read her friend's mind. With that the meeting was adjourned.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaname and Momomi's dorm room:

Kaname brushed her hands down Momomi's hair and smiled at her. Slowly she worked her way down to Momomi's chest. Quickly Momomi pulled away and stood up from the bed. Kaname sat with her legs spread apart wondering where she gone wrong. With an air of apprehension she quickly looked behind her to see Momomi standing by the window.

"Kaname, do you remember what day it is?" The small girl pushed strands of light brown hair over her shoulders.

Kaname came to Momomi's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Today marks our one year anniversary." With her right hand Kaname pushed Momomi's hair away and kissed her passionately.

Outside Spica- One Year Ago:

Kaname tried harder to hit the ball coming at her. She ran to meet the small neon green object flying by. One mistake and she missed it leaving Amane as the winner. No matter how hard she tried Kaname always felt as if Amane was better than her. With a hot temper Kaname went to the stands to dry her sweat off. Standing by the gates was a small brown haired girl.

Kaname smiled at her as she handed over a purple towel. "I'm Kiyashiki. Momomi Kiyashiki." Kaname smiled and tried to open her mouth. "You're Kaname Kenjo, right?"

Kaname was suddenly confused, "You know me?" With her left hand she started working on drying her shoulder and neck.

Momomi came closer to her and whispered, "Of course I know you. You're the best sportsman at this school. Kaname..." The girl's voice sent shivers down her spine. Despite that she smiled and tried to seem modest.

Spica school hallway- present time:

Kaname still remembered how they met clear as if it was yesterday. But the truth was that things seemed so much easier back then. Momomi was always willing to follow Kaname around with her cute laugh. Now Kaname walked to class alone thinking about phantoms of the past. Somehow their relationship had been reduced to using each other.

Kaname couldn't blame Momomi because she knew it was her fault. Somehow it had taken her a long time to get over her one sided crush. But to Momomi she would always be number one. No matter what happened in the past they would still be together forever. Kaname let that thought stick with her as she went to class.

Outside Miator:

Chikaru waited in her school uniform. The summer sun was beating down on her skin making her feel a tad uncomfortable. From behind she could spot the members of her Anything/Cosplay club coming down the slope.

The three girls were all generally shorter than Chikaru and younger as well. Remon was smiling as she held her close friend Kizuna's hand. Kizuna seemed to be blushing and hiding her emotions behind the twiddling of her thumbs. Remon seemed to squeeze even harder to increase the reaction. Behind them stood Kagome who was as innocent as possible with her plush teddy Percival.

Chikaru looked at Remon and said, "Where is the map?" Remon pulled free of Kizuna's grasp and grabbed the map from inside her waist line. Kizuna seemed to become annoyed and snatched the parchment away.

"Kizuna..." Remon uttered in frustration. "I'll bring it to her. The trip to the wish flower is very important to Chikaru." Kizuna said these things as she skipped over to Chikaru.

Chikaru was looking over the route when Kagome gasped, "Onee-chan." All the girls turned to look at a suddenly blushing Aoi Nagisa. Nagisa looked them over and rushed to Kagome who really had missed her. The two girls hugged and talked. "We are going on an adventure. Want to come make a wish Onee-chan."

Nagisa smiled and asked Chikaru, "What type of wish making adventure is this?" She seemed curious but also a bit distressed by the sudden weather change.

Chikaru held up the map as Kizuna told the story. "Once a long time ago a student at Miator made a trip to the far edge of Astara hill, there she found a small white blossom. The only problem is that they only bloom during the first heat wave of the year. It's said that if you see the flower and make a wish it will come true." Chikaru lowered the map and opened her mouth. "And I've always wanted to make a wish..." Kizuna only cut her off continuing in the background.

Nagisa looked down at Kagome and over at the other members of the club and shrugged. "I guess I should come along. It does sound like a pretty thing. I want to make a wish too." Nagisa wanted with all her heart to wish for Shizuma's prescience next to her.

Hours later the five girls were soaked in sweat and had missed many classes for the day. Remon was silently debating whether or not she would get scolded again. But in her heart of hearts she really enjoyed seeing all her friends happy. With an amazing breath she spotted the small diligent white plant. Her mouth fell open and she pointed at it.

Nagisa and Kizuna pushed at each other so that they could see too. Kagome smiled and said, "Percival do you see it now? Make a wish..." Chikaru rushed towards the blossom and kneeled in front of it. With her hands closed tightly she stopped to think.

Nagisa closed her eyes and thought of Shizuma. She pictured the girl's long silver hair and her large unblinking eyes. She imagined the way a kiss in the spring tasted or the smell of the summer water. She thought of how pretty they looked in the rain and in the snow. With a smile upon her face she whispered, "Shizuma please find your way back to me. Please..."

After the girls finished they started the trek back through the rough terrain. With the best of thoughts in mind Remon asked, "What did you wish for Chikaru?" The older girl smiled deviously and turned her face ahead to the sunset.

"I'm not supposed to tell." Her only comment left a big impact on the younger ears. The golden sun seemed to smile as it set into the violet color show.


	7. Chapter 7

Miator Hallways:

Tamao was walking down the hall with some poetry texts in hand. At the end of the path she spotted Chikaru sticking out like a sore thumb in her Lulim uniform. The girl was pushing her feet together awkwardly and waving at Miator students. Tamao rushed to her friend from the student council and smiled.

"So what brings you to our school on such a busy day?" Tamao's question obviously made the girl think.

"I was wondering if you could help me with the casting for Miator. Sadly only three girls from Lulim wanted to play roles. I came here hoping that we could find excess students to help out." The smile on Chikaru's face made Tamao smile brightly.

"I guess I can help you out. But first of all we should get lunch. Does lunch suit you?" Tamao was really hungry but as always she was trying to be kind as well.

Chikaru smiled, "I always wanted to know what food at Miator tasted like." The dark haired girl shook her hair loose and walked down the hall in happiness. Tamao followed her surprised that she knew the way.

Miator Lunch Room:

Tamao bit into her lightly dressed sandwich and noticed Chikaru's joy at seeing a pudding cup. "I was wondering what kind of girls we should choose for the open roles?" Chikaru's question pushed Tamao to stop eating and make conversation.

"I would really like to see some of my friends from the poetry club in the production. Also most of them love literature and things like that." Tamao looked down at her lap and then added, "I would also like for Nagisa to star in it."

Chikaru nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Also Nagisa will be very popular because of her fill in with last years play." The girl spooned a lump of chocolate pudding into her mouth and savored it. "I was wondering how things are going between Nagisa and you?"

Tamao stopped staring at the girl and blushed lightly. "We are just friends. But I feel as if we have become distanced since the etolie elections." Silently she looked down at the ground. She pictured Nagisa's face as she looked at Tamao for approval to leave the election area. Why had she pushed her friend on?

Chikaru finished her desert. "I really admire the fact that you have a pure love." The girl seemed to radiate confidence. "I would love to have a friend that would sacrifice her feelings for me. Sometimes I feel so alone." Oddly Chikaru was still smiling.

Tamao met the girl's eyes and said, "I really admire you as well. Somehow you always seem so happy despite your lonely feelings. I would be honored to have a friend like you." Tamao smiled brightly and laughed a bit.

Chikaru glowed and placed her hand on the table with a sense of joy. "I would love to be friends with you, Tamao." Together the two students chatted for a while in bliss.

Outside MiatorSchool:

Nagisa opened the first letter in her mail stack. She checked every day hoping that Shizuma would send something to her. As her fingers cut through the thin paper she had a feeling of excitement. As she pulled the letter out of the pouch her eyes lit in surprise.

Across the top it said, "Dear Nagisa."

Nagisa read the letter over and let the words sink into her brain. "I want to see you soon. Summer break is drawing near for both of us. Because I've left you alone for a month I want to see you. Would you please be only mine for this vacation? If you agree show up at the old villa the first day of break and wait for me there. I love you, Shizuma." Nagisa sobbed a bit happily and then rushed to tell Tamao.

Yaya and Hikari's room:

Yaya sat upon her bed letting her long legs hang of the edge. Her small shorts invited Tsubomi to stare at her with wide eyes. The unsure look on the younger girl's face made Yaya frown. "Are you shy?" Yaya asked lightly.

Tsubomi blushed and then acted tough. With a quick movement she placed her palms on Yaya's bare skin. "I really love you Yaya." With that she looked at the ground and then noticed the feel of skin brush against her fingers.

Yaya's hands were rubbing her own. Tsubomi looked into the girl's dark eyes and puckered her lips lightly. Yaya only glared at the girl and then laughed a bit. Tsubomi took offense and said, "What is it Yaya-chan? Am I that funny?"

Yaya smiled. "No, it's just that you seem so young. Tip of advice, a kiss is better off guard." Tsubomi was thinking it over when Yaya's warm lips meshed into hers. Tsubomi moaned slightly between her lover's light kisses. With warm thoughts in her mind she gripped the older girl's leg harder. Then it felt like an endless heaven.

Tamao and Nagisa's room:

Tamao was sitting at her desk running down the list of candidates for the play. At that moment the door opened and Nagisa rushed to her side panting. Tamao looked up in surprise and wondered why her friend was smiling. "What is it Nagisa? Are you okay?"

Nagisa brushed her red hair back and said, "Shizuma wants me to spend the break with her." Tamao smiled falsely and then continued to look over her list.

"That's great Nagisa-chan..." Tamao said it so lightly that Nagisa looked at her oddly. "What are you doing for break?" Tamao glared at the question and wondered how to answer. "I guess I'll spend it at home with my family." Then she looked down and wondered how to calm Nagisa's worries.

Nagisa seemed so happy and was dancing around with the letter in hand. "I wish you the best of time this break." After saying that Tamao added, "Also would you be interested in a play?"

Nagisa came to sit next to her friend and talk about the roles. Just as Chikaru said it was as if nothing had changed. Somehow they were still friends despite what had happened between them. Tamao smiled because just being Nagisa's friend was special.


	8. Chapter 8

Outside Tamao and Nagisa's room:

Chiyo Tsukidate was walking down the hallway when she spotted her idol Tamao Suzumi standing outside her door. She seemed very flustered about something and had her hands full with papers. "I'll just have to miss the meeting and go look for her." Then from inside the room Nagisa Aoi could be heard.

"I can look for her while you go on ahead." The sound of clunking could be heard from inside her room. Chiyo approached Tamao slowly.

"You have to finish packing for vacation and study for the exams coming up soon. Plus I promised Chikaru I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her." At that moment Nagisa pocked her head out. Oddly her red hair was a big tangled mess.

"Oh, hi Chiyo-chan" Nagisa said as she spotted the younger girl. Tamao looked next to her and noticed Chiyo. Both girls' focus came upon their younger sister with bared glances. Chiyo started to become nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked them hoping it wasn't something horrible. Tamao sighed and said, "Kagome went for a walk this morning and hasn't returned." Chiyo dropped her book and then looked back and forth between the older girls. "Please let me find her" Chiyo said before she ran off.

Outside in the woods near Astara Hill:

Kagome fell from her footing on a small log. It was very humid out and it appeared that rain would come soon. Poor Percival seemed sad that she had not brought an umbrella to protect him. Quickly she shifted her weight so that her ankle wouldn't hurt as much and sat down under a tree.

From behind her she noticed a student coming and wondered what the reason could be. Most students should be in class taking notes for the exams coming around the corner. With a sigh she looked around and then back at the approaching girl. It seemed to be Chiyo-chan coming down the slope. "Look Percival, its Chiyo-chan."

The blue haired girl came to her side and looked her over while catching breaths. "I...thought you...were in...Trouble" Chiyo muttered between panting. The girl slumped down against the tree and looked at the sky, "It appears rain is on the way. We should hurry back soon."

Kagome looked at her friend sadly. "But Percival is on the quest for the wish flower." Chiyo looked at her in confusion. "Chikaru helped us find it a couple weeks ago. But I think I made an improper wish so I want to make a new one."

Chiyo sighed, "I think it might have died out by now. Wish flowers are very short lived." Suddenly she saw Kagome start to cry. "But that doesn't mean that you can't make a general wish right now" Chiyo said hastily. Kagome seemed to look up into her eyes.

"I wished that Nagisa would come with me and Tamao for summer break. But later I realized that she missed Shizuma so I didn't know how to fix it." Chiyo placed an arm around the sad girl.

"Don't cry it will make Percival sad. I know just how you feel. I really look up to Tamao the same way you do with Nagisa. But I guess we need to support their wishes. As long as you give Nagisa a proper goodbye things should be alright." After that the girls attempted to walk home in the down pour.

Astara Hill school stage room:

Hikari smiled as Chikaru applied blush to her lips. "I know it sounds odd but it really does make your lips brighter." Hikari was only letting out her nervousness. She had never been very outgoing so acting in a play terrified her. She had decided to do it because Amane was here not because she was the etolie. Chikaru stood back to look at her work. "Finished" she said in admiration. Hikari was allowed to see her reflection at last.

Amane came into the room wearing a red velvet hat. "They said that wearing this would make me feel more like Hamlet. Sincerely I'm super uncertain about that." Hikari blushed and laughed at the way Amane looked with this hat. The problem was it didn't match Spica's uniform at all.

"You look beautiful" Amane said to her lover. With slow movements she tried to calm Hikari's nerves a bit. "I think you look like a stunning Ophelia. I can't wait to see the funeral scene." Hikari blushed more as Chikaru laughed. The older girl seemed to enjoy flowers and make-up a lot.

Tamao called out from the side lines, "Konohana Hikari, please report to the stage." Nervously Hikari made her way towards the area. Amane's smile stuck with her as she walked. Oddly everyone thought she was a princess.

Amane noticed Kaname wishing Momomi goodbye. The two had been chosen as Claudius and Gertrude because of their natural villainous potential. As soon as Momomi was gone Kaname started to make her way towards Amane. When the two met glares it was like a staring contest.

"I'm so happy that even in this play the two of us are rivals. When I go up against you it does wonders for my love life." Kaname smiled as she said this and eventually slumped down into a chair. "You know I always wanted to thank you for outshining me."

Amane looked down at her comrade confused. "I never really tried to do that. I just focused on what I was doing at the time." As she finished saying that she noticed a genuine smile on Kaname's face.

"That's what I like about you. You always win fairly. Even in the etolie election you never played dirty as I asked you to. You always make your own rules and stick to them. For that you have become my idol. And inadvertently you brought me and Momomi together. Thank you." Then she left to the side stage leaving Amane to stare at her in amazement.

Outside Miator:

Chiyo and Kagome looked at Tamao who couldn't stop nagging Nagisa about if she packed everything needed. "If any problems occur you'll be the first to know" Nagisa assured her. It was the begging of summer break and Nagisa was headed to the old Villa off campus. Kagome smiled and pulled at Chiyo's skirt. "Percival is happy that our wish didn't come true" she said.

Chiyo smiled at the blond girl and then waved goodbye to Nagisa. Kagome threw flowers that she had picked onto Nagisa as a gift. The older girl seemed to be so glad about everything. But when Nagisa was gone all of them seemed a bit sadder. Especially Tamao who seemed superiorly depressed. Chiyo wanted to comfort her but didn't know how.


	9. Chapter 9

Old Lodge off campus:

Nagisa turned the door knob between her shaking hands and opened the wooden door. She looked around at the vintage furniture and curtains that remained the same as they had last year. When she looked to the left she could make out suitcases sitting on the floor by the piano.

Nagisa dropped her bags to the ground without a second thought and rushed towards the staircase. She ran up the stairs while feeling the tapping of her shoes and the beating of her heart. When she threw the bedroom door open Shizuma was standing by the dresser. Her long grey hair was cascaded down her back and the shimmery robe she wore made her stand out.

When Shizuma turned to smile at her Nagisa ran towards her. In seconds they were holding each other in a warm embrace. Nagisa cried with happiness as Shizuma cuddled her small body. When she looked up the warmth in Shizuma's eyes was welcoming and a little sad as well. Nagisa was glued to her lover for quite some time.

Later that day after Nagisa finally found the will to clean up Shizuma made waffles. The kitchen had a rustic air about it and a lot of pots and jars lined against the old marble. Shizuma was cooking waffles in the French style with whipped cream. Nagisa watched as the older girl timed the cooking process.

"I know that we hear from each other all the time but how has college been?" Nagisa asked in a curious tone. She was really wondering if there were any girls she should be jealous of, maybe some she should be grateful to.

Shizuma poured home made whipped cream onto the first plate. "It has been really fun academic wise. I love the way I can expand my knowledge." Sadly Nagisa already knew that Shizuma liked to learn, it was probably her main reason for going to college. "But I miss you and Miyuki. There it's very hard to make friends because of the crowd. I guess I just feel out of place."

Shizuma brought Nagisa's dish to the table and set it in front of her. As she turned to grab the syrup Nagisa grabbed a hold of her wrist. Shizuma looked down at her and grasped her hand in return. After she found the table settings they began to eat.

"Because of my loneliness I want to ask you something" Shizuma said. Nagisa looked at her with a strawberry held on her fork. "But not now, later" she added understanding Nagisa's curiosity. "I want to spend the whole week only with you." Nagisa smiled to that.

Monday Nagisa and Shizuma went to see a fireworks show in town, for the event they dressed up in kimonos and made fans. They spent the whole night under the stars looking at bright lights in each others arms. At the end of the night they hung the fans together in a glass case and hung it on the wall.

Tuesday Nagisa helped Shizuma mend the garden and clean up the weeds. They planted some of their favorite flowers. Nagisa felt that it was a little to much like what they did back at Miator. It made her miss having Shizuma there even more. As if Shizuma could sense her depression she sprinkled water all over her. Nagisa was startled into being joyous.

Wednesday Nagisa took Shizuma to see her favorite trail along the beach. There they were able to collect sea-shells and sit on the warm sand together. Shizuma insisted they stay to see the sunset. The beautiful colors in the sky made them both cry a lot. Nagisa was paying more attention to her lover than the sky though.

Thursday Nagisa cooked a large cake and threw a tea party for her and Shizuma. The tow of them got to talking about how everyone was at Miator, Spica, and Lulim. Shizuma mentioned that Miyuki sent a postcard saying she cancelled her engagement. Nagisa accidently made the wrong tea because she was so shocked. The tea was so soothing that they fell asleep on the couch listening to opera tapes.

Finally Friday came and Nagisa was worried about how to spend their last two days together. It had seemed as if just yesterday they had come here. Shizuma noticed Nagisa's worried expression and promised that she would think of something. Because of the day Shizuma had to go to pick up tickets from the station.

While Shizuma was gone Nagisa took the motive to call Tamao and ask how her vacation was going. She called several times but no one answered. She thought it was peculiar that no one was answering. Usually Tamao would jump to answer her best friend. She felt bad that things had changed between them recently. Slowly she sunk to the ground and stayed there alone.

Shizuma was walking back from the train station when she thought she spotted Kaori standing by a tree. She rushed to the spot and then noticed as one of Kaori's favorite spots. The warm breeze blew past making her hair get all tangled. Oddly it was as if Kaori was watching over her from a far. Instead of crying Shizuma decided to smile. Maybe she hadn't gotten over loosing Kaori but she was a least a bit better.

On Saturday Nagisa cuddled in bed with Shizuma. They had spent the night together and decided sleeping in was a good idea. Shizuma seemed a little less fragile than last year and maybe the same thing went for her. With a sigh she breathed warm air onto Shizuma's bare chest. She clung to the remaining scent of her lover hoping it would carry her through the tough days ahead.

Shizuma looked down at Nagisa's lovely form and said, "About what I told you over waffles." Nagisa looked into her bright eyes and blinked a few times. The gaze made Shizuma's heart melt and she was threatened to want to kiss the girl. "I want to give you the key to this place again. But this time you can keep it forever." Nagisa looked up in surprise and smiled.

"When I come back from college and you finish school we can come here. We can live our life out right here, together." Then she smiled and watched as Nagisa pulled her closer. Their lips met in a plasma stream of light. They stayed in bed all day. When the next day came Nagisa left sadly but with a smile on her face and a promise hanging around her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Miator Hallway:

Tamao walked down the hallway with the book of exam notes. She had spent a good chunk of the year compressing all her notes into one book. She was on her way back from the administration office. It was there that she had discovered her failure in all her exams. She had not passed one test due to a lack of studying. And she knew the source of her problems; Nagisa.

Nagisa's cute smile and bright hair always placed Tamao in a state of bliss. When she focused too much on it she was unable to do anything for hours. When she was super distracted she had a habit of reading over her work without actually in taking any content.

As she walked down the hall her head was hung low. All the other students around her seemed so happy that the exams were over. Tamao was just depressed and unable to see past her own relationship problems. Even now she kept wondering what she would do when she finally saw Nagisa. Summer break was over as of the other day but yet the red head was no where in sight.

As she walked she spotted Chikaru talking with some girls from Lulim. They seemed totally distracted by the way Tamao looked. Chikaru smiled and openly welcomed Tamao. "How did exams go for you, not that great?"

Tamao tired to turn her frown into a smile. "I did alright because I studied. So how is are the preparations for the play?" Tamao obviously tried to switch the topic so that she could stop wallowing in misery.

Chikaru smiled and made a neko pose. That moment seemed to evoke a deep reaction inside Tamao because she actually smiled. "Everything is going great with the play. I even asked Remon and Kizuna to help out." The older girl leaned against the hall's wall and crossed her legs to give Tamao a nice view of her cute pink plaid skirt.

Just as Tamao was about to say something serious she spotted Nagisa walking down the hall with books in hand. Nagisa was wearing a pink ribbon in her hair that was no doubt a gift from Shizuma. With a sigh she gathered up the black folds of her skirt and walked away in the opposite direction.

Nagisa seemed to walk faster in order to catch up with her best friend. By time she reached the spot where Chikaru stood Tamao was no where in sight. Nagisa panted for a while bending over and then looked up at the dark haired girl. "Shouldn't you be at Lulim?"

Chikaru smiled, "Normally I would be but I'm becoming self conscious about Tamao. It's just like when you and Shizuma broke up. I don't wish to see lovers be so lonely." Chikaru seemed to be looking Nagisa up and down skeptically.

"So what's up with you?' she asked in a diligent tone. Nagisa smiled at the way Chikaru was treating her. "I'm fine but what about Tamao?" Chikaru's evident frown marked it all out for her.

Chikaru smiled and munched on a cookie hidden in her skirt pocket. "But I have a plan to fix all Tamao's problems. Only the head of the Cosplay detectives club could be so brilliant." Chikaru's small laugh and smile was almost reassuring. Nagisa sighed and looked out the stained glass windows.

Miator lunch room:

"So you have been at this school for a while?" Chikaru's question made the younger girl squirm. "I've never seen you before" she said while looking the blue haired girl up and down.

"I've been at this school since year three. Most people don't notice I exist though." At that she dipped her head down and made a cute sound. Chikaru nearly jumped out of her chair with excitement.

"You're perfect; young, unknown, cute, cat like, small, brilliant hair, and angelic like." Chikaru's many words began to make the other girl very self conscious. "What did you say your name was?" Chikaru blurted this at the girl with joy.

"Uh, I'm Miyuka, Miyuka Kayo." Chikaru smiled and put a finger against her cherry blossom hair pins. "Wonderful name" then without shame Chikaru asked, "Are you single?" The younger girl coughed over her tea and nearly had a wheezing fit. She slowly nodded. "Perfect" Chikaru said with a gleam in her eyes.

Astraea Hill Library:

Miyuka was pushed into the room by a very overconfident Chikaru. She tried not to make any noise because it was a library. Silently she whispered, "But I'm really shy." Chikaru pushed on her fluffy skirt. "Nonsense you'll do just fine. Tamao is really nice." Chikaru pushed the shy girl up against the poetry section and then dashed away to watch in the privacy of disguise.

Miyuka shook all over in nervousness as she waited. Many girls passed by, most of them Miyuka recognized for their ability at avoiding her. Slowly she was loosing confidence and getting fidgety when a blue haired beauty came up from behind a bookcase. The poor girl was overcome by lusty feelings and she couldn't hold them back. For so many years now she had strongly admired this blue haired girl from the poetry club. Suddenly she was right in front of her.

Tamao reached the poetry section frowning and on the verge of frustration. Oddly a small blue haired girl was crying with a smile on her face. This odd sight made Tamao focus in on the younger girl. When their eyes met the Miator student began to walk away slowly. Tamao caught up with her and grabbed her elbow. A stack of books feel and everyone called attention to them.

Miyuka in all her shyness freaked out when she noticed everyone looking at her. Without really thinking about it she dived into the other girl's arms. Tamao seemed to instinctively shield the girl. Together they stood ignoring the large crowd of anxious girls.

From far away Chikaru smiled to herself as she flipped through a book on kites. She seemed to be very good at match making. Closing the book she left the room leaving the books she had purposely knocked over. The scene of this day burned into her memory.


	11. Chapter 11

Miator lunch room:

Chikaru: And it began on that day when I saw them sitting there together at lunch. One piece of cheesecake sat between them topped with strawberries. Even though Tamao should have been depressed she was happy. Hello all, today I will guide you through the one of the most important chapters in Tamao's life.

Tamao looked at the piece of cheesecake with s sigh. Before she could take a bite the more than timid Miyuka stole a part with her fork. Her face was lit up with the signs of heaven. Tamao giggled and then broke a piece off too. The smile on her lips was evident. Miyuka laughed and continued to eat.

"So what are your favorite hobbies?" Tamao's question made Miyuka look at her with a suddenly timid expression.

"Let me see..." The blue haired girls face scrunched up in questioning. "I really like reading, sewing, and poetry." With a shy expression she suddenly wondered if that was weird.

Tamao smiled and then exclaimed, "Me too! I love poetry and fashion design." Miyuka looked over at her friend with a small smile. Suddenly she didn't feel so awkward anymore.

Chikaru: And so the date continued with a wonderful trip to see the etolie's greenhouse. I personally love the beauty and flowers that can be found there. Amane and Hikari have done a splendid job of making sure the plant life is taken care of. Ah, and now back to the story.

Etolie Greenhouse:

Tamao looked at a small rose by cupping her pinky around a dark red petal. Miyuka watched as Tamao avoided the thorns ever so carefully. "Amazing..." Miyuka uttered and then tried to copy her friend.

From the side lines Amane and Hikari found Chikaru hiding behind a rose bush. "What are you doing here?" Amane's question pulled Chikaru out of her odd reverie.

"Shh..." Chikaru put a finger to her lips. "They mustn't now I'm watching them." Hikari nodded in understanding and turned to watch Tamao hug Miyuka as they looked over a bunch of lilies.

Amane felt her jacket move a few inches and looked down to see the blond girl tugging on her. "I think we should leave them alone. It's nice to see Tamao so happy." Amane nodded and waved at Chikaru as she left with Hikari.

Tamao led Miyuka to a back corner and waited. There Miyuka smiled as she touched the edge of a white carnation. "When I first came here my mind was filled with questions. I wanted to know if I could fit in with a larger crowd. Even though I copied others behaviors I was never quite like them. But you were different. I dropped my books and you helped me pick them up. You were always so happy and cute. Since then I've admired you."

Tamao soaked in the sentiment of the younger girl and smiled brightly. "Do you want to go to a sleepover party tonight?" Tamao's question grabbed at the younger girls attention. Miyuka nodded and trailed after Tamao with her hands poised on the dark skirt beneath her. Chikaru watched as they left and then seemed to realize that she was not invited to this sleepover.

Chikaru- well this is where I say goodbye and go study like a student should do. Wonderful joyous times are probably ahead for these two so I'm happy even if I don't see it.

Tamao's room:

Nagisa was sitting at her desk doing homework when there was a knock at the door. Standing in the frame was Tamao, Chiyo, and another blue haired girl. Nagisa let them in with a smile and then watched as Chiyo unpacked cream puffs she had attempted to make. Nagisa watched the three girls set up on the floor and sighed.

The one thing Nagisa did notice was that Tamao seemed much happier. Her smile was bright and clear and it appeared to be a side effect of the unknown guest. Trying out to seem too odd she asked politely, "May I be introduced to your friend?"

Tamao's smile fell as she looked at her red haired friend. For some reason she seemed to be really sad about the prescience of a new girl. "This is Miyuka" Tamao said as she dipped her head. Miyuka followed suit and then continued to eat a cream puff.

Nagisa sat on the floor and wondered why she wasn't happy about this. All this time she had wanted Tamao to find someone she could care about. But at the same time she didn't want to loose her best friend. It was completely irrational that she feel this way so in the end she just decided to join in the card game.

That night as they were going to sleep Nagisa was thinking a lot about Tamao and about Shizuma. She could imagine how much she cared for them. Just as the two women were drastically different so were her feelings for them both. As she lay there with her frail hands on top of the bedroom blanket she quickly clasped them together. A silent prayer directed at Shizuma where ever she currently was.


	12. Chapter 12

Outside Astara Hill:

Miyuki walked up the hill carrying a large luggage bag in hand. She could feel the handle rub up against her dark wool skirt. As she climbed the hill she noticed a lot of younger Miator girls that she had seen a lot during her upper classman days. With a sigh she made it to the foot of Miator and whipped the sweat from under her blue bangs.

Miator School Halls:

As she stepped inside she could see the lighting spill onto the statue of Mary found in the school lobby. She stopped to pray and noticed a few girls staring at her. One of them who appeared to be a frail first year asked, "Are you a new teacher at this school?" Miyuki smiled and realized that would be obvious by her wool outfit and tight bun. "Yes" She answered sternly so that the children would respect her.

She walked away leaving the small blond haired girl to stare at her. She seemed to chat with her pink haired friend about it. Miyuki pulled her mind away from them and walked to the administration office. With a deep breath she opened the door and stood for the older teachers to examine.

"I'm glad you came" the eldest of them all said. She appeared to glow even though she was old and her hair was grey. The Sister had invited Miyuki to stay as a teacher at Miator in order to avoid marriage. With relief Miyuki had decided to become a teaching nun at Miator. Her light smile put the other sisters at ease.

"I hope to impart some knowledge and rules onto the girls whom I've known for some time." Miyuki realized how weird it would be for her friends to see her back here. "I'm so happy to be able to spend a long time at the school I love." The sisters smiled and seemed to think of that as an acceptable answer.

Hikari and Yaya's dorm:

Hikari heard a knock on the door and rolled over in her sleep. It was a Saturday so she had decided to spend the morning sleeping. When she looked over she noticed that Yaya was still asleep in her bed. Hikari brushed a hand through her light blond locks and then slipped into her light robe.

As she pulled back the door she noticed a worried Amane in her school uniform. She pulled the older girl into her room and shut the door. Yaya seemed to wake up from her sleep and stare at them. "What's wrong?" Hikari asked this question in supreme fear. It was the faces that Amane wore that made her seem so afraid.

"Look at this" Amane said holding out a sealed letter. Hikari grabbed the folded paper and read it to herself. Yaya watched the way their faces changed and decided to get out from under her sheets. The dark haired girl ceased to care if they saw her in her small red nightgown.

Hikari held the letter in amazement. "How cruel" she said with a sad tone. "Why would anyone think we cheated?" Yaya snatched the letter from her friend and read it over in concern. "Who wrote this?" She said with an angry tone.

Amane shrugged and took the note back. "I woke up and it was sitting outside my door. My roommate was shocked to see it there." She placed her hands around Hikari.  
"Chances are it's just a jealous couple who didn't even have the chance to participate."

Yaya placed a hand on her hip, "And if they're targeting you that means they have to be Spica students." Amane nodded at this and tried to comfort Hikari. Yaya stared at the note in anger. Whoever started this would have to pay.

Strawberry Dorms Lunchroom:

Tamao sat drinking tea and watching the time tick by on the clock. She noticed the figure of Chikaru dragging Miyuka with her. Tamao had requested that the foursome have lunch together. Nagisa sat across the table eating pudding while making delighted faces.

Tamao still couldn't be sure of why she felt so strongly for Miyuka. Was it possible to find love when none had existed before? With a sigh she motioned the other girls to join them. Chikaru seemed to be a little annoyed and some what happy at the same time. Miyuka looked dreamily at the scenery.

Chikaru slid into place and grabbed a fry from Tamao's plate. "Miyuki's back, did you know that?" Nagisa and Tamao looked at their friend in shock. "Back how?" Tamao asked this while staring in shock.

Chikaru replied, "She teaches here now. She plans to teach English and Literature to third years." Tamao and Nagisa smiled about what Miyuki looked like as a teacher. Somehow the thought that things never really changed made Nagisa seem a bit sad. Tamao looked at her friend with comfort which only made Miyuka feel awkward.

Before they could go order food Kaname appeared with a bucket of letters in hand. "Tamao, Chikaru, I hate to say this but I need your help." Tamao frowned and snatched a letter between her hands. Chikaru followed suit. They sat their reading while Kaname looked terrified.

Student Council Room:

The three members of the council looked over at the etolie who appeared to be quite frazzled. Tamao could understand why they felt that way. "Why is someone so upset about the etolie election, and why complain now when it's been over for months." Her questions seemed to be the same as everyone else's.

Kaname sighed and placed her hands on her head in a sad expression. "We need to discover who did this and soon. If we don't Spica's reputation will be totaled." Chikaru nodded and looked through the basket of hate mail. "This person must have a following" she added.

Tamao looked over at the sunset wondering how many troubles the summer could give them.


	13. Chapter 13

Strawberry Dorms lunchroom:

Miyuki smiled at the younger girl as she stirred her tea. Every once in a while it felt good to catch up with the girls she used to know. Tamao was looking at her with a distance glance that seemed so much like a glimpse of the past.

"When I was young I was so certain that no one would be my friend. I was nerdy and afraid of my own shadow. But one day while I was eating alone and feeling lost a tall girl with flowing bland hair appeared. That girl became my best friend and with each day I felt myself growing closer to her." Miyuki paused to let this story sink into the younger girl.

"But you know what? In the end I was able to let her go twice and we are still friends. The good thing is that I'm able to be me because of that." Miyuki sipped her tea and let it roll down her throat.

"Do you mean Shizuma?" Tamao asked with her fork in mid-air. Miyuki nodded and calmly set her tea cup down. Tamao seemed to be thinking over something thoughtfully. Miyuki watched her seeing a younger version of herself.

Student Council Room:

Kaname looked at the piece of paper with disgust. "If Spica's image is ruined I'll be really upset." She seemed to shake with anger.

Chikaru came to her side and pulled the note from her grasp. "I agree with you. We have to find the person who is doing this and soon." She sighed and sat down in a seat with exhaustion. The student council had been here since noon attempting to solve the puzzle.

Tamao entered the room with a distant look on her face and noticed how sad Hikari seemed sitting in the corner alone. "Where is Amane" She asked.

Chikaru looked outside and motioned at the courtyard. "She went to practice for the tournament." Everyone seemed to sigh and look at each other with a sense of dread.

Tamao sat down and looked at the stack of papers with a calm appeal. "Do you think that they would do anything at the play?" Everyone seemed to look at her with fear. Hikari looked absolutely afraid.

At that moment Amane stormed in with an angry expression and held out a large bow covered in mud. "This was my horses and now it's ruined." Both Hikari and Kaname seemed to jump up and look it over.

Without even thinking Kaname stormed out of the room and let the door slam behind her. All the other girls looked at the closed door in fear and suddenly wondered how they should approach this.

Chikaru looked at the bow and noticed a small bead glued to the center by hardened dirt. She plucked it out with her small fingers and speculated it in the light. "I think we have a lead" she said.

Tamao looked it over and then thought for a minute. "Isn't that Momomi's?" She asked as if she knew it was. The others looked at her and then at the door and suddenly decided to move out.

Outside Astara Hill:

Kaname noticed Momomi's small form standing on the edge of the green hill. Her school uniform was blowing in the hot summer wind and she was looking out at the cloudy sky. Quickly Kaname made her way down the hills and grabbed the girl's risk. Her smile seemed to kill Kaname's strength.

"Are you the one who has been messing with Amane and Hikari?" Her question seemed to cut Momomi to the core. Her eyes gave her away.

Suddenly the sky opened up and rain fell so fast soaking them to the bone. Amane called out angrily, "How could you! I loved you Momomi!"

Momomi looked down the valley and then back over at Kaname. "You always loved Amane more. You wanted everything for her; I thought you were her competitor but in truth you supported her!" She nearly slipped on the muddy slope and then continued. "I wanted for us to ruin Hikari and Amane so that we could be the etolie. I always dreamed that you loved me that much."

Kaname noticed how much Momomi's tears matched the falling rain. With a kind motion she rushed to her lover. Her arms wrapped around the honey blond girl and her lips kissed with a pale passion. Slowly Momomi gave in and added to the kiss.

In the distance the other members of the council watched while being soaked by the rain. Hikari clutched to Amane and seemed to be urging for peace. Chikaru smiled and watched with a smile. Tamao seemed to be contemplating the means of passion. They stood there in the rain.

Outside AstraeaHillChurch:

Tamao and Miyuka walked hand in hand under the stars. The music from the play could be heard in the background. The rain had left the ground soggy so the girls had to walk carefully. Miyuka smiled and looked up at the stars shining brightly.

With a sigh she pulled Miyuka closer into her arms. The girl squealed with nervousness and excitement. Tamao pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Be mine."

Miyuka nodded shakily and let Tamao pull her into a passionate kiss. The two stood locked like that and their feet dug into the mud. Neither of them cared about the mess only about the fire.

Nagisa walked down the way to strawberry dorm. Her hands shook as she held the mail she had collected from the main office. As she walked she noticed many couples exiting the play. Each one of them appeared happy and it made her heart ache a little.

Quickly her hands noticed a letter from Shizuma hidden in the back. A smile lit her face as she ripped it open. With a look of determination she read the beginning.

_SOME DAY ALL LOVE WILL WORK OUT- OURS IS NO EXCLUSION_

THE END


End file.
